


A Matter Of Extra Credit

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, College Student Peter Parker, Desk Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Female Peter Parker, Peter is Nineteen, Teacher Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mr Stark is unfairly hot and Penny isn't lying when she says he makes it difficult for her to concentrate on Physics.





	A Matter Of Extra Credit

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything remotely sexy, so please have mercy on me.

  MJ groaned. "Please, Penny, we're going to be late now."

  "Alright, I'm coming," the brunette said, and followed her to their Physics lecture.

  She froze when she saw Mr Stark was already there. His dark eyes were filled with annoyance at their tardiness. "You're late, Miss Jones, Miss Parker," he reprimanded.

  Penny hardly paid attention, her gaze focused more on the black sleeves rolled up to his elbows. It was in no way right, but more than half the student population, and a few of the teaching staff, lusted after the middle-aged man with the charming grin and snarky demeanour. And Penny was no different. Concentrating in physics was difficult when all she wanted was to be bent over on that desk and fucked by the teacher. So sue her, she was nineteen, and a hormone-ridden teenager.

  And she had a plan.

  
  "Sorry, Mr Stark," they both mumbled, scrambling to take their seats.

  
  "Okay, guys, before I begin," Mr Stark announced. "I want the assignments on Newton's laws I set you last Friday. Chop chop."

  
  One by one, the students went up to place their assignment files on his desk, while he flicked through the pages of the textbook. Penny's hand shook as she submitted hers, wondering how he would react when he saw her work. She knew she didn't imagine the way Mr Stark glanced at her once, eyes roaming over her body with a calculated heat.

  
  It made her shiver as she walked back to her seat.

  
  The class progressed as Mr Stark handed out worksheets to fill. While the class started working on then, he sat at his desk and began correcting the assignments.

  
  Penny tried to focus, she really did. But she was jittery with nervousness and kept looking up to check if Mr Stark had started on her assignment yet. As it was, she missed the way he did a double take at her work, staring at her lowered head in worry and incredulity, before moving on.

  
  "Alright, class," Mr Stark started. "No homework today, I'm sure you're going to get a lot of it from your other teachers. Just practice the chapter once, and I will see you tomorrow."

  
  Feeling a little disappointed, Penny packed her bag.

  
  "Hold on, Miss Parker. I'd like a word with you."

  
  She froze, heart hammering in her chest. The class filed out, MJ winking at her coyly as she went. She swallowed, waiting for her teacher to speak.

  
  "Penny, you're one of my brightest students," he said. "I know you understood this topic perfectly last Friday. So _why_ -" he slapped the pile of files on his desk. "-Is your work less than optimal?"

  
  Penny almost chickened out. But she'd gotten his attention, she couldn't back down now. "I didn't see the point, sir."

  
  One perfectly shaped eyebrow went up. "The _point_?" He repeated. "All the assignments I set you are worth thirty percent of your total grade together, Miss Parker."

  
  "Yes," Penny said with a shrug. "But my work is perfectly on par with the rest of the class, for the grade."

  "But I know you can do better than that," he stressed. " _Much_ better."

  
  "Well, if I'm going to put in the extra hard work, Mr Stark, then I deserve some extra credit, don't I?"

  
  There was a brief silence as Mr Stark seemed to mull over her words. Seeing her way in, Penny ran a hand through her hair, making sure to let her fingers trail over the side of her neck. _Bingo_. His eyes followed the movement, narrowing with intent.

  
  "I see," he murmured. "Extra credit, hmm?"

  
  She waited, licking her lips to wet them and internally cheering when his gaze flickered to her mouth.

  
  "Do the next assignment well," he said abruptly. "Do it perfectly and I'll think about that extra credit."

  
  Penny resisted doing a happy skip as she went back to her dorm room.

  
  The rest of the week went smoothly. Physics was still a sweet torture, with Mr Stark apparently testing her resistance with fitted vests or leather jackets.

  
  Friday he gave them the next assignment, giving Penny no special attention whatsoever, just like it had been the rest of the week.

  
  But she worked hard over the weekend, completing the assignment as per her usual standards, which were excellent.

  
  Then came Monday.

  
  Penny swallowed, checking her reflection in the mirror for the umpteenth time. Short brown hair pulled back by a hairband, a black skirt falling just till her knees, a hint of lip gloss, and a dark blue blouse that maybe hung a little lower on her neck than it was supposed to.

  
  Well. No one would notice. And the only person who _would_ was the one she was going to all this effort for.

  
  "Alright, you know the drill for Mondays, kids," Mr Stark said. "Assignment files on the desk and get started on the worksheet."

  
  The class progressed as it was supposed to. Penny, this time, kept her eyes firmly on her work.

  
  The bell rang.

  
   "Miss Parker, follow me to my office, please."

  
  Trying to tamp down on her excitement, Penny followed, adjusting her blouse as she walked.

  
  Mr Stark opened the door for her, gentleman that he was, and she stepped in, taking absent note of the photo of a group of six people, hanging on the wall, alongside seven certificates of doctorates.

  
  "So, Mr Stark, did I-"

  
  He attacked her without warning, pushing her against his desk and slanting her face towards his to kiss her hard. Penny whimpered, hands flat against the desk, knees buckling as Mr Stark plundered her mouth, dominating every last piece of her senses.

  
  "Well done, Miss Parker," he chuckled, breaking away to bite at her jaw, his fingertips massaging her ass. "Your assignment was _perfect_. And this is your extra credit."

  
  "Mr Stark, _sir_ ," she choked out, then finally acted, cupping his face in her hands and pulling him back to kiss him. He tasted of coffee and coconut, and everything she'd hungered for since he'd first walked into their class.

  
  Her desperate hands began to tear at the buttons of his shirt, but he caught her wrists with a growl. "I don't think so, little girl." He licked a stripe up her neck and she gasped loudly at the sensation of his tongue and the goatee scratching against her throat. _Christ_ , this was nothing like the times with Johnny, or Harry. They hadn't even taken off any clothes yet and she was already fighting for breath.

  
  Like he'd read her mind, a warm, calloused hand slid up her thigh, bunching up the fabric of the skirt so it wasn't in the way. She fought against the urge to close her legs tight, lest he feel just how wet she already was.

  
  _Too late._

  
  His fingers pressed against the crotch of her simple cotton panties and she bucked into it.

  
  "My, my, you really are very eager for this, aren't you?" Mr Stark questioned with a smirk.

  
  She took a shaky breath, resting her head against his chest. "Anything for the extra credit, sir."

  
  "Oh Penny," he sighed mockingly, rubbing slow circles around the top of her thighs and around the edges of the panty. "We both know you're too smart to really need extra credit. Admit it: you were eager for _this_. For _me_."

  
  There was a pinch at her hip and suddenly cold air hit her pussy, even as he sucked on the skin of her throat, making her moan, his free hand still squeezing her bottom hard.

  
  "N-no, sir, I don't know-I don't what you're saying," Penny managed to say, suddenly not willing to admit how crazy he drove her.

  
  "Oh don't you?" Mr Stark laughed darkly.

  
  Suddenly she was spun around, Mr Stark's hands coaxing her into bending over the desk. He grinded his hips against her behind.

  
  " _Fuck_ ," she hissed. His tented cock poked sharply at her ass, his hand still caressing her folds, teasing and playing. "Sir, _please_ , just-"

  
  Whatever she had to say was cut off by a high-pitched mewl when he slipped one finger inside her, moving it in and out of her with a terrible sort of ease.

  
  "This is what you think about when you don't pay attention in class, isn't it?" Mr Stark murmured in her ear, his voice deeper and rougher. "Having me inside you, taking you apart, _ravishing_ you and making you _scream_?" He added another finger and she moaned loudly when his other hand slipped up her shirt to fondle her breasts, flicking at her pebbling nipples.

  
  "Yes," Penny cried out, unsure whether it was in pleasure or in answer to his rhetorical questions.

  
  His mouth placed hot, ravaging kisses on the back of her neck and across her shoulders, pulling away the neck of the blouse to grant him easy access to her skin.

  
  "What else do you think about, Miss Parker, hmm?" He teased, nipping at her ear, curling a third finger inside her, twisting the digits all together to draw out a choked scream of painful pleasure. "Go on, I'm curious now."

  
  Her head was swimming, utterly intoxicated with the fact that this was _actually happening_ , all her fantasies were coming true. It did make it difficult to think, though.

  
  "Thought about you taking me," she managed to stutter. "Take me right here. On this desk."

  
  His fingers stopped for a second and pulled out of her, making her whine unhappily. That was the only warning she got before he was yanking her back around to face him, kissing her harshly and biting into her bottom lip, one hand making quick work of unbuttoning her blouse, the other twisting into her dark hair and tugging lightly, making her gasp, which he swallowed into the kiss.

  
  His mouth moved lower over her chest, suckling at her breast, fingers twisting and pinching the nipple of the other one.

  
  Penny was lost in a haze of pleasure, moaning and humming in desire as he took her apart with his tongue and fingers. There was no worry of being overhead; Mr Stark's office was at the far end of the building, with no other occupied rooms around and no one to hear them.

  
  She wasn't sure when her insanely hot teacher had taken off his clothes, but when she opened her eyes, it was to a muscular chest that had her drooling. Before she could explore further with her gaze, she was once again flipped around and there was a pair of heavy hands on her hips, steadying her as he pushed into her slowly, groaning at the tight heat of her.

  
  Penny whined at the feeling of being stretched out and filled, her muscles tensed and straining over the edges of the desk as he pumped in and out of her with slow, burning strokes. She felt like she was set on fire, her world narrowed down to two points: the thickness of his cock inside her and the skilled fingers kneading her breasts.

  
  "Fuck, _fuck_ , fuck, FUCK!" She yelled. She could feel her release approaching, and jerked upright, crying out as wave upon wave of flames rocked her body. Mr Stark groaned behind her as well, pulling out of her as his own release took him, fingernails digging into her skin and leaving a mark.

  
  Without a thought, Penny spun around herself, taking advantage of his daze to kiss him. He took control of it anyway, licking into her mouth assertively and pinning her wrists together again.

  
  His hands played at her entrance and she felt a dull throb, but he pulled away before she could think too much about it.

  
  "You should go back to your dorms now, Miss Parker," he stated calmly, but there was a raggedness in his voice that belied his composure.

  
  Penny straightened with a nod. _How the hell does he seem so composed?_ "Of course, sir," she said, trying to regain the strength in her legs. "Thank you for the extra credit."

  
  He nodded, a smirk now playing at the corner of lips. "My pleasure, Miss Parker," he answered smoothly. "Keep up the good work."

  
  She bit back a grin. "I will, Mr Stark. I promise."

  
  She skipped back to her dorms, thankful that he hadn't ruined her clothes too much, except her panties, which she'd stuffed into her bag. _Ah well_ , she thought. _It was definitely worth it._

**Author's Note:**

> So? Any suggestions? Improvements? Criticisms?


End file.
